jealousy
by fmafan014
Summary: edxwinry


Edward and Alphonse Elric have been away for four years

Edward and Alphonse Elric have been away for four years. See Alphonse had to go beyond the gate to get Edward back and it took him four years to accomplish this. At this moment they are walking down a dirt road which happens to be the main road in there small hometown of Resembool. A house was approaching in the distance. The younger brother took off running "brother! I can see it! I can see home!" Ed took off after al thinking "where home! Where really home!" Because Ed was taller and faster then al, he reached the house first. He was right outside the door when he heard a girl giggling "James…James stop…" Ed knew that voice at once. It was the voice of the girl he loved more then life itself. Winry Rockbell. Not only was she his mechanic but she was also a childhood friend who he's loved since they where three. Ed called out to Al because al he was still far away "al go around back and check the workshop for granny and den." Al took a left and went behind the house calling "okay!" Ed, watching al, let out along sigh before he turned to the door and walked in. He was surprised to see his goddess sitting on the counter with some guys arms wrapped around her. He hid his shock well. But Ed couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. He walked into view and sat his stuff down "winry?!" She was surprised and pushed the guy away and jumped down. "Edward! Is it really you?!" she flung her arms around him. Ed blushed but held her close breathing in her sent thinking "god! I have truly missed her smell!" he smiled and reluctantly let her go "yes, Winry its me, it really is." She looked up at him tears glinting in her eyes "oh ed! I never stopped believing in the fact that you weren't dead!" At this Ed felt a pang of guilt. But then they heard a noise in the background "hmm…Winry maybe I should leave…" They looked up to see that guy walking towards them Winry wiped her eyes with a nod "ok James, oh before you go I would like you to meet Edward Elric." James smiled a little and Ed couldn't help but notice that James was on the shy side. Ed nodded "nice to meet you James." James was intimidated and nodded with a mumbled "same." He turned towards Winry "ill see you later 'okay?" She smiled "okay." Ed watched carefully as James kissed Winrys head, hiding his jealousy well. As James lifted Ed watched him and Winry was babbling "if your here then al must be back to!" As soon as the door shuts Ed grabbed Winry by the hand and pulled her into her room without a word. She looked at him "Ed…what is it?!" he walked slowly to the door and shut it softly "I thought I told you…" She looked at him confused. He turned on her getting in her face "I THOUGHT I told you no one! NO ONE! Is allowed to touch you EXCEPT me!" by now he had her pushed against the wall. She was slightly scared "E…Ed?!" he covered her mouth with his real hand and wrapped his auto-mail one around her waist. He whispered against her ear "I told you no one is allowed… " he pulled her closer by the waist, pressing himself closer to her "…to touch you..," he bitted her ear softly "…except me!" By now he had taken his hand off her mouth and had both around her. She was still a little shocked by his behavior "…Ed" He ignored her kissing her neck "your mine and mine alone!" she blushed at this. He transmuted his auto-mail arm into a sword and slashed her to small tank top off "and only I can do…" he griped her breast lightly and played with them "…this!" She let in a sharp intake of breath at this and he smirked. She thought to herself "this ed is scaring me…but I like it! His dominance! ...it's driving me insane!" His arm transmuted back to normal he moved his hands down to her to short shorts and unbutton them. She looked at him concerned "…Ed?!" He smirked "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." As he sled her shorts down she noticed how his tight muscles move when not covered by a shirt, which was discarded long ago. He smirked and pulled her close by the hips "I love how you make this so simple!" She felt him hard against her inner thigh and blushed but looked confused. His smirk grew "I mean first…" he tweaks her breast a little "no bra, then…" he plays with her underwear "such then underwear!" he pulls on them, they snap then fall to the ground. She blushed and began to feel self conscious. Noticing this he pushes her against he wall "beautiful…" Then he kisses her deeply. She kissed him back softly and hesitant at first then deeper. He bite her bottom lip playfully and her, realizing what he wanted opened her mouth slightly letting him slide his tongue in. as there tongues twisted and turned around each other, he unbuttoned his pants and sled them and his boxers off. She felt the coldness of his auto-mail leg against her left leg, the warmth ness of his flesh leg against her right leg an his hard shaft against her inner thighs and she thought "…its going to happen, and I cant stop him…no, I don't wont to stop him." He then picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his waist. Right as he slides into her he pulls his head away and says "…and all mine!" A small moan escapes her beautiful lips. He smirks and begins to thrust. When she winces as he pops her cherry and the blood leaks out a little, he kisses her chest and whispers "the pain will pass in a moment." He continued to thrust and she realizes he's right. With each thrust she moans which makes him thrust harder and faster. As they both begin to reach there climax he says sharply between loud moans and hard thrust "tell me!" He thrust as her nails dig into her back "is there anyone better then me?!" As both of them reach there climax and there fluids mix he almost yells "TELL ME!" She can barely speak between moans "N..No!" He whispers into her ear almost a hiss thrusting "say it!" She digs her nails into his back "Oh E..Edward… you're the b..best!" he then smirked and pulled out of her and pulled her onto the bed with him. She cuddled up next to him, breathing deeply and sighs happily "oh Ed!" He smiled; eyes closed, and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his chest "I love you Ed." He smile and kissed her head "I love you to." He then reaches over her to grab the phone and smirks "that reminds me of something." She looked at him confused "Ed…" He winked at her as an answering machine picks up. "Hey James. this is Ed. We meet earlier today at Winrys house. Yeah, im just calling to say that you and Winry are over. She's mine now." He tilts his head thinking "Well actually she's always been mine. You where there to keep her happy and you did and I thank you for that. But you are no longer needed. Have a good life James." He hangs up with a smirk. She smacks his chest "Edward! That was mean." He kissed her lightly "well he had to know that one: you two are over and two: that your mine" H squeezed her lightly "and only mine". He began to nuzzle her neck "and that im selfish and don't and wont share". She giggled at this. They then hear someone walk up the stairs and Ed pulls the blanket completely around her and only half-way around himself. Al walks in shaking his head with a smile and carrying Winrys torn tank top and Eds boxers "you two should be more careful. I found these infront of aunt pinakos door." He finally losses all control and burst out laughing. Ed and Winy look at each other then at Al and goes "What?!" Al sobers up and says "Finally! What took you two so damn long?!"


End file.
